Intertwining Handcuffs
by Screaming Jokes
Summary: Ven overhears an interesting conversation in the morning between Aqua and Terra, and decides to help them. Review and stuff, one-shot, first story. Rated T for whatever reason, just to be safe.


_Intertwining Handcuffs_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my ideas.

I am sorry for any OOC-ness I know nothing of any of the characters personalities, yet.

DIVIDER-DIVIDER-DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER –DIVIDER- DIVIDER-

It was a peaceful morning in the Land of Departure, but it all disappeared after one event…

"VEN, COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THE KEY TO THESE HANDCUFFS!" Aqua yelled dragging Terra with her to catch the speeding Ven down the hallway.

"Am I that bad to be with?" Terra sighed starting to run too.

Ventus was too fast for them. He was already out of sight. Terra and Aqua stopped in the Dining Hall, sitting in two adjacent chairs. Thinking of how this all started…

-Flashback- (this morning)

It was shining bright daylight just outside the stain-glass windows of the castle in Land of Departure. Aqua was getting dressed ready to wake up everyone else, Ventus was the first, and easiest to wake up, Master Eraqus is always awake first, while as Terra was slightly stirring in his not so peaceful sleep.

(Terra's dream)

It was just darkness, everything pitch black. Terra was alone just looking for a sign of the way out. Just then, he saw a light and everything was sunny again. Terra saw Aqua, who was offering him one her "reserved for Terra smiles," Terra inwardly blushed at this gesture. Terra and Aqua were the best of friends and spent most of their free time together alone, before Ventus arrived a year back. Both developed special feelings for each other but never told, for fear of rejection.

Terra was running ahead to her, but as each step she got farther, he started to sprint. He saw her face, filled with deep sadness, feeling heartbroken seeing him get farther; she started to run away leaving a trail of tears behind her. Everything turned to darkness, and he was left alone. He dropped on his knees with a look of his happiness deprived.

-End of dream -

Terra woke up breathing heavily on the verge of sweating even more. Aqua was just about to wake him up and jumped backwards with a startle to his sudden awakening. Terra wiped the sweat off his face and just when he was about to put a shirt on, he saw Aqua near his bed.

"Aqua!" he nearly screamed, as he jumped up and brought her in a tight embrace, "Promise me you won't ever leave me!"

"Um… okay?" she said with question. She just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and she blush several shades of red. "But what's with the sudden promise?"

"Oh nothing, just say you won't okay?" he said with concern letting go of her. Blushing lightly noticing he hadn't put his shirt on yet.

"Okay, okay, I promise never to leave you." She stated "Get dressed, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, I'm making pancakes!"

Aqua then left Terra's room humming happily towards the dining hall. But she was too happy to notice the silhouette of Ven eavesdropping on their little conversation. Ven ran all the way to his room to get the indestructible handcuffs he got as a present from Terra last year for beating him in a spar for the first time. He even tried to break it, but nothing; absolutely nothing could break them even magic.

Master Eraqus had finish his pancakes first declaring today and tomorrow would be breaks for their hard work. Eraqus left, first thanking Aqua for the delicious meal, then leaving saying he was going to another planet to help an old friend. All three apprentices finished at the same time, Terra and Aqua doing the dishes, since Ven did the cooking and cleaning yesterday. (Surprising right?) Aqua and Terra were finishing up, and Ven saw this as the perfect time to put his plan in motion. In one swift movement, they were both cuffed together and Ven ate put the key in his mouth so they couldn't get it. He started darting down the hallways so they couldn't catch him.

- Present time -

"I wonder why Ven would cuff us together." Aqua said pondering the youngest apprentice's action.

Terra stayed silent the whole time, then finally getting the nerve to ask, "Am I really that bad to be stuck with, Aqua?"

"No, no, it's not you, it's me after what master said, I was thinking of taking a nice long nap, but now I can't." she said with slight sadness in her voice.

"Oh, ok, but I don't mind taking a nap." _'Idiot, why'd I say that?' _he thought blushing a dark pink.

"Really, then let's go!" she exclaimed.

Aqua was dragging the Blushing Terra right behind her, to her room. As soon as they got in Aqua ran to the bed, ever so slowly with Terra being dragged.

"Come on Terra!" she said with much joy in her voice. "Get comfortable now, because my naps are hours long.

Terra just sighed, _'Well it is hot so I'll just unbutton my shirt'_ while in thought he was actually doing just that and didn't seem to notice Aqua eyeing his upper body, blushing inwardly. Once they got into bed, Aqua turned herself to face opposite of Terra, and sleep fell upon her in a few minutes. Terra on the other hand, couldn't sleep so he kept awake facing Aqua's back since the handcuffs were on Aqua's left wrist, and Terra's right wrist.

"-Insert sleeping noises here-… Terra… You… I… L… L… Love… you…" Aqua was sleep-talking, making Terra blush several dark shades of the sun. Aqua then turned around in her sleep, her cuffed hand under Terra now, snuggling into Terra's chest. She kept repeating "I love you", and "Terra…" in her sleep. Terra was too busy staring at her to notice Ven had slipped into the room placing the spare key in a note saying: "My work here is done have fun you two! – Your pal Ven"

-4 hours later -

Aqua was waking up, still snuggling into Terra, and hearing his steady heartbeat, wondering what it was realizing the position she was in.

"Good morning" she said hastily trying to back away, her face tinted with pink.

"Good morning" Terra said with a smile. Aqua now realized they were in a tight embrace and Terra didn't want to let go, neither did Aqua. Remembering what Aqua said in her sleep, he decided to tell her how he felt. Gathering all his courage, he finally said:

"Aqua, may I tell you something?"

"Of course." She said, backing away finally being able to stare into his cobalt eyes.

"I've been feeling strange around you lately, my heart beats faster, heat rushes to my face when you smile at me, and when I see you talking to Ven with your genuine smile, and I get jealous."

Aqua was ready to hear stuff like: "I really like you Aqua." Or "Would you be my girlfriend?" But not ready for what she was about to hear.

"Aqua I-I-I think I l-l-love you…"

Aqua was in shock, no she was scared, she didn't know what to do, and she knew she felt the same besides the talking to Ven thing, but she didn't know how to react.

"I don't know what to say Terra."

"How about, "I love you too, Terra.""

Aqua gasped, she didn't know he knew she felt the same way.

"H-How did you know?"

"Let's just say you're cute when you sleep-talk." Aqua was now blushing furiously, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Terra then kissed her passionately, Aqua's eye's as big as plates, not bothering to resist, and she just kissed back. They pulled back and smiled and did it again, Terra tracing Aqua's lips with his tongue, she got the message and let him in to her mouth, their tongues battling each other at their first encounter, then pulled back.

"Should we ask Ven for the key again?" She said, getting her breath back.

"Not unless you mind me never leaving your side." He said with a gentle smile.

"Then it can wait until tomorrow."

They kissed one more time and fell asleep in each-other's arms, for it was the only way to sleep now. The next morning they found the key, only unlocking it to change then putting it back on. That day went by smoothly; payback for Ven had to wait.

_**The end**_

DIVIDER-DIVIDER-DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER –DIVIDER- DIVIDER-

Thanks for reading this, it's my first one-shot, flames and reviews welcome tell me what you think.


End file.
